regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 37
Recap Preparations in Altharas The party are in the royal palace in the city of Altharas in the Kingdom of Altharas. Vincent asks the King Alrath if there is any magical way to get the party south of the High Vale Mountains so they can start slaying dragons. The King instead offers to lend the party 4 Gryphons to get the them over the Mountains, which the party accept. The King also gifts the party 3 Healing Potions. Vincent finds a messenger and sends a message to his father in the Longborn Kingdom. The party go to an apothecary and buy 3 healing potions and a potion of featherfall. The party meet up at their tavern they have nick-named "The Walking Penis". Horus challenges Abigaël to be able to sneak up on the party using her new magic cloak, but the cloak only works in the dark. The party pretend to be surprised by Abigaël. The party all agree to seek out Dragons and to strike any weak points of the Army of Voraci they see south of the mountains. On the way to his room, Azril is asked by the dragonbane weapon, Kralfort, to speak with all the other dragonbane weapon. The party meet up in Vincent's room with their weapons to do so. Abigaël wonders what will happen if the party run into a good dragon and they don't kill it like the Dragonbane Weapons want. She talk with Vincent and Horus about it away from the Dragonbane Weapons. Vincent reminds Abigaël of the Brass Dragon Thraxaldor, who insisted the party keep the Dragonbane weapons away from him. The only way to avoid upsetting the Dragonbane Weapons is to just avoid the good dragons. Riding South The party head to the palace after breakfast and meet with the Gryphon Lord. They tell the Gryphon trainer they want to land in the hills outside Therdove. It will be a multiple day journey. The party fly south. They land and make camp at the edge of the foothills near Prydell. The next day the party fly south over the High Vale Mountains. During the trip Kralfort senses a dragon nearby. The party get ready for a fight as a a white dragon flies towards them in the direction of the sun. The party try to get their Gryphons to land, but they don't respond to the party's commands. Azril tries to use Kralfort to communicate with the Gryphons, but they end up flying towards the Dragon. Abigaël goes to fire Whirlwind, but ends up dropping the bow. The Gryphons go to land on the dragon, and Vincent lands very heavy blows while mocking the Dragon using Harbinger to speak Draconic. The White Dragon dies and falls to the ground. Azril uses Kralfort to get the Gryphons to land so they can go collect Whirlwind. Search for Whirlwind They land in the middle of the the High Vale Mountains range. The party get on foot and Gryphons fly off, thinking they have arrived at their destination. The party follow Kralfort's directions. After some time Kralfort says the Bow is now moving. The party run after the bow, with Azril lagging behind. They arrive at a dried up lake in the mountains, where 2 creatures standing 10' tall and have 2 heads each are, look a little like Trolls. Vincent charges them, until he realises they don't have a bow. A fight breaks out. The party "kill" one of the Trolls, and the other Troll closes distance and melees with Vincent, hurting him badly, damaging his armor, and reducing his movement speed to 6. Kralfort detects that Whirlwind has stopped moving, but it is ahead inside the Mountain ahead of them. Abigaël & Horus rush ahead while Vincent and Azril follow behind at their movement speed. There are tracks on the ground, showing a troll had gone this way. The party arrive at a cave. Before going inside, Kralfort warns of a large dragon inside, next to Whirlwind. Kralfort finds it unusual since it couldn't detect the dragon until just now. Abigaël notices the 2 trolls are alive again and are coming their way. Abigaël & Horus down the trolls again. Horus remembers you need to kill Trolls with fire or acid so they don't regenerate, and suggests to the others they burn the troll bodies. The Dragon in the Mountain With the trolls taken care of, Abigaël goes to scout ahead in the cave. She goes down the winding dark tunnel that is far too small for a dragon to use. Abigaël hears three voices coming from ahead, 2 troll voices and 1 dragon voice, in a language she doesn't understand. Abigaël returns to the party and briefs the party. Vincent strips naked and walks into the cave with Harbinger. Vincent listens to the dragon, but it isn't speaking Draconic, so he leaves the cave. Abigaël goes back into the cave and hides from the Troll that is leaving the cave. Abigaël goes down deeper down the tunnel. The party on the surface attack with the Troll coming out of the hole. Vincent and Horus kill the Troll and throw it on the fire. Abigaël gets to the end of the tunnel and arrives at a large chamber. She sees a mighty Red Dragon, laying atop a mound of treasure. The dragon's body is 150 feet long, the tail is another 140 feet. Abigaël retreats outside and updates the party. Horus and Abigaël look for another entrance to the cave, but they don't find one before nightfall. The episodes ends as the party debates how to approach the situation and how to recover Whirlwind. Experience 800 exp each *Vincent Longborn levels to level 8 **Max HP from 37 to 39 *Azril Goldoath level to level 8 **Max HP from 44 to 50 Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes